


The Spirit of Generosity

by Kittyofhope



Series: Sand Memories in a Broken Hourglass [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyofhope/pseuds/Kittyofhope
Summary: Major V3 SpoilersMiu Iruma only ever works for herself. Working for someone else raises some uncomfortable feelings.





	The Spirit of Generosity

Miu Iruma didn’t want to help that smug bastard in the slightest, but when Ouma promised her that his ideas would help them escape, she couldn’t really refuse. She wouldn't ever admit it, but deactivating the mastermind’s tools is actually damn good idea. Buuut... having to work on shit she doesn’t care about late into the night was enough to bore her half to death. Maybe she wasn’t doing her best work- so what? She didn’t ask for this, and the twink could’ve gone to anyone else for help with his sketchy ass plan.

After hours of mind-numbing work -made longer primarily thanks to her unrelenting procrastination- she ends up completing her first electric hammer. She looks at in disgust and throws it to the side without a second thought. It’s functional, sure, but she’s not looking forward to having to copy-paste it God knows how many times. She blinks away her sleepiness and forces herself to get back to work - but she realizes she doesn’t have to.

In front of her lies half a dozen more electric hammers she doesn’t remember making.

What the hell? She was trying to put off her work, not go into hyperdrive! She still hates the damn things, but thinking about passing them onto Ouma gives her an uncomfortably warm feeling. Imagining his face lighting up when she says she finished them early and even made more than he asked for sends a new wave of sickeningly sweet positivity through her. This isn’t like the pride she feels whenever someone acknowledges her genius and making her feel useful. This must be what it’s like to work for no reason other than to just make people happy.

She explodes into laughter. The Miu Iruma trapped in a killing game can’t relate.


End file.
